


Horrible Things

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [7]
Category: The Invitation (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Childhood Friends, Cults, Divorce, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Death, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV Second Person, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Small Fandom, Survival Horror, Suspicions, Trauma, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 7: InvitationFandom: The Invitation (2015)I just don't understand why you'd show that at a dinner party.Oneshot
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Kudos: 1





	Horrible Things

You see her for the first time in two years and she is not at all what you've expected. For one thing, she looks good--much better than the last time you saw her 

(thin to the point of being bony, collarbones jutting out, and such big bags under just as big eyes)

and maybe even better than you yourself. Color has returned to her cheeks. She's gained weight to look more healthy. And when she smiles, it reaches her eyes. 

She hugs you, and she hugs Kira too. She smells like she used to. You close your eyes.

* * *

The video ends. David looks around at the group. His eyes, big too, are solemn. Something about him makes the long hair on the back of your neck stand up slightly. Next to you, Kira is frowning, but her hand is in yours. 

"I just don't understand," you say. Your voice is steady. "Why you'd show this at a dinner party."

"I guess this isn't being taken the way we meant it to be." David says. His eyes are still large. 

"It's a pretty heavy thing to show," Kira says, and part of the tension is broken. She squeezes your larger hand in her own. Gina snorts from her perch on her chair, and Tommy and Miguel grin a little bit next to each other. 

"But it's not," Eden's voice is lilting. She stands, sits next to David. "Not for us."

"Like Eden said," David says then. "We're just trying to show you that there's nothing to be afraid of." He leans forward a little, earnest, and you stiffen. "Look at me--my pain turned me into a real mess. I was this--coked-up out-of-control record producer. Grief did that to me. But not anymore."

Everyone watches him. He continues. 

"We've all been through horrible through horrible things. But those things don't have to define us. What happened to Eden and Will--"

Something breaks in you. "No no, no--don't--David, _don't."_

Across the room Tommy stands up, places a hand on your shoulder, and you know him so you let him. "Let's go get a drink, man, come in the other room with me."

Again. You let him. He's calm.

* * *

"I don't like this either, Will," Tommy is saying as he's pouring you a drink. His hands are steady; you watch them and don't make eye contact. It's hard sometimes; you don't know if you could even if you tried. He lets you keep quiet, not making you speak. "This isn't what I expected when Miguel and I came here. Like, at all."

You hum in agreement; you're sure Kira is thinking the same thing. 

"And watching that woman die? On screen? I get what they're saying--I think I do. Peace. That's what Christianity is and all that."

"Christianity and all that?" You quirk an eyebrow. 

He shrugs. "I remember Sunday school. Before they got to the whole 'man shall not lie with man' bullshit." 

You nod. He's gay after all. 

"But filming someone's death? I think that's fucked. That's such a private thing. I don't know," He looks at a loss. "I don't like it. That's all."

You don't either. You really don't. 

But this night will be over soon. That's what you tell yourself. 


End file.
